A whispered promise
by Chibi666
Summary: The story of Madara and Izuna and their relationship, before Madara gains the EMS. WARNING: incest, non-con, rape, shouta


Uhh, well how to begin.

Okay, this is my first fanfiction, my first lemon, my first everything. So be nice, when you review ;)

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Absolutely nothing. I have nothing. T_T

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness.

He saw nothing except darkness.

Someone was screaming. Who was it? Was there someone else?

He wished he could see, but there was nothing except the endless darkness.

Another scream.

Suddenly he realised he was the one who screamed.

And there was nobody to help him.

Why?

Why was nobody there?

When he was at his weakest and needed strength to fight his demons.

It hurt so much!

No, wait. There was someone. Soft steps. A gentle touch. A voice.

"Madara!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of someone important.

"Aniki, wake up!"

Izuna. His brother. His lifeline.

_Flashback_

_Sunlight lit the room and a lone figure, which occupied the bed, grumbled to itself when a lone sunray hit its face. It buried itself deeper into the blankets in hopes that it could sleep a little more, but the hopes were destroyed when a small boy bounced into the room. "Aniki, wake up!", shouted the boy at the figure under the layers of blankets._

_Nothing happened, but the child was very insistent. "Madara-niichan, wake up._

_Tousan said we should train!" Madara sighed, but did nothing otherwise._

_His little brother pouted and crooked his head to the side, indicating he was thinking,_

_so his black hair fell over his shoulder to the side. A smirk began to spread over his face and he suddenly jumped onto the cloaked figure of his younger brother._

_Madara wheezed when the weight of his brother hit him dead on and all wind was knocked out of him._

"_Izuna, geofme!" he gasped, while he pushed his brother of him. The small boy began to laugh and looked at his brother with twinkling eyes. Madara reached with his hand to Izuna and began to stroke his cheek, but he suddenly pinched it hard and leaned forward until their noses touched each other. _

_Izuna's eyes widened and he tried to make more space between them, but Madara_

_wrapped his unused arm around the slender waist and held him in place._

"_Ne, Izuna! How often did I tell you not to do that?" he growled, while his eyes narrowed. "Uhmm, every time I woke you!" "And how often do I have to tell you this?"_

_Izuna gained his courage back and said cheekily " Until the day you die!" Madara arched an eyebrow "Oh great! Why do you think I'm going to die first? If I'm correct the annoying younger brothers die at first!"_

_The small boy pouted and gave his older brother his infamous puppy dog eyes look, while he said with utmost confidence_

"_I'm not going to die first. You are my brother and you're going to be the best shinobi there was and ever will be! You're going to protect me forever!"_

_Madara's eyes widened in shock and he let go of his brother's cheek, but he soon broke into a smile and said softly "That's right. I'm going to protect you forever!_

_But you have to train to become a great shinobi and I think you told that father wished for us to train?" _

_Izuna's eyes dulled and he nodded mutely. His brother saw his mood swing and forced him to meet his eyes. "Hey, I know the training is hard and you don't really want to do that, but it's tradition. Everyone in the Uchiha clan has shinobi training. We live in a dangerous time and because of that we have to protect each other._

_And if the worst comes to the worst, we'll have each other!"_

_The small boy sat on the bed and digested the words. Suddenly he threw his arms around Madara's neck and pressed his face into the crook of his neck._

"_I'm glad you're my brother! I love you!" whispered Izuna quietly, but Madara caught the words and pressed a kiss onto his brother's hair._

_They remained a moment in this stance, until Madara lowered them gently to a sleeping position and said "I think the training can wait a little bit. Why don't we sleep another round?" As if on cue Izuna yawned and nodded. He snuggled up closer to his brother and fell swiftly asleep. _

_Madara wrapped his other arm around his waist too __and dozed off, while he enjoyed the heat that seeped from the lithe frame which fitted perfectly to his own._

_Flashback end_

He moaned softly and tried to move into a more comfortable position, but a soft but firm hand stopped his movement.

"Don't move. It will only hurt more!", the silky voice of his brother advised.

It hurt so much.

And it was so cold.

The coldness began to grow and soon a throbbing engulfed his whole body

numbness.

His brother was here.

Why didn't he do something.

Stop it! Something! Everything!

Izuna was there with him, but an abyss of pain, darkness and coldness divided

him from his light.

Want! Need!

He craved a touch from the warmth beside him.

The desire drove him deeper into insanity.

The gnawing coldness and the pain.

Thrashing. Shaking. But it never stopped.

It was only growing.

The darkness was the only constant.

Where was the light? His light!

The voice again.

The one that made him want to die, live, breath, kill.

"Shh, don't be scared. I'm here!"

The warmth came back. It was flooding through his body.

A blazing fire that ran through him. A shining light.

He craved for more.

The fleeting warmth.

_Flashback_

_Madara sighed, while he glanced at the surrounding crowd that seemed to be enjoying itself. Today was his birthday and because he was the clan heir, the elders thought that it needed a celebration._

_Madara sighed again and wondered why exactly he was here._

_Izuna, his younger brother, was with one of his teachers on a survival excursion and wasn't back yet. _

_If he was there, then maybe it wouldn't be so boring._

_He had already gotten congratulations of the whole clan and he had to shake as many hands, while he maintained a facade of gratitude to everyone._

_But nevertheless he just wished that they would go home or_

_that he could ran away. Faraway._

"_Madara-kun, do you like the celebration so far?"_

_The boy twitched subtly and cursed the sneaky clan elders, particularly the one that stood now before him._

_The youth nodded and forced a smile. "Of course. I'm honoured to know how much I mean to the clan, although we are in war and shouldn't care for such trivial things!"_

_The old man smiled softly and began to drag Madara through the crowd._

"_I hope you don't mind if I claim a little of your time!"_

_Madara looked at the man suspiciously, but accepted the offer after a short time._

"_That's nice. If you could follow me!" The elder grinned and guided him into the nearby woods. The teenager's suspicion began to grow when the other went through the copse to a big cliff._

_His eyes narrowed and he bellowed "What do you want? You're not a clan elder!"_

_With a loud crack and smoke a Henge was cancelled and Izuna stood before the teen. _

"_Right! I'm not! I just wanted to catch you alone and off guard!" he said grinning. _

_Madara blinked when he saw his little brother smiling up at him. _

_Izuna's grin widened and his eyes danced with laughter when he saw his shaken brother._

"_Gratulations to your thirteenth birthday! I hope I surprised you!"_

_Madara blinked again, before a smile spread over his face. "You can say that! I wouldn't have thought that you would be behind all that. Quiet the trickster, eh?"_

"_You really had no idea that I'm in a Henge?"_

_Madara shook his head." No, you're henge is really good. I think only the Sharingan would see through it."_

_Izuna beamed at the praise and sat down on the edge of the cliff, while he gesticulated to the teen to do the same. Madara sat down behind him and stared at the dark sky, where an endless number of stars framed the pale moon._

"_How was your training and why are you already here? I thought you would come back the day after tomorrow."_

"_That was simple. I persuaded Itonami-sensei to come back earlier. I wouldn't want to miss your birthday for the world."_

_Madara smiled warmly, while his brother told him animatedly of his excursion._

_Izuna yawned when he came to the end and blinked tiredly, when Madara suddenly pulled him into his lap._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_The last few days were exhausting for you and you're tired. Just sleep!"_

"_But it's your birthday. I can't just sleep and we also have to go back."_

_Madara smiled at his little brother and shook his head. "It's okay."_

_Izuna yawned again and leaned his back against Madara's chest. Moments later he was fast asleep. Madara looked at the stars and smiled when he felt the warmth of the lithe body seeping through the clothes._

_He pulled him even closer and buried his head in the silky hair of the other._

_Sighing contently, he thanked every god in existence that his younger brother was asleep, so he couldn't feel the growing erection against his back._

_Flashback end_

Darkness.

The darkness battled for dominance.

Everything hurt. His whole body. His head. His eyes.

God, his eyes. They burned so much.

Trying to get rid of it, he began to scratch at them.

To weak.

He was too weak.

"Stop it!"

A sharp command.

A tug at his hand.

Weak. So weak.

Loathing.

Hate.

The darkness began to grow.

The battle continued.

His sanity. Slipping.

"Aniki, please don't die."

Pleading in the darkness.

"I want to help you. You just can't die here. You are destined to be great and you promised you would never leave me. When you die now I will be alone and I can't let that happen. I will give you my eyes, because I know I wouldn't survive if you died. Please, I beg you to take them."

Warmth.

It was flooding through his body.

A gentle breath grazed his cheeks.

Heat pooled in his groin.

The darkness was whisked away by a blinding light.

_Flashback _

"_Come, do it again!"_

_Madara stood breathing harshly before Izuna who was kneeling before him, panting._

"_Can't we just stop! I'm finished!"_

_Madara smiled, but shook his head. "No, can't allow that. You know how everyone else would react if we neglect our training."_

_Izuna groaned and stood up. Both boys were training Taijutsu, while the sun burned down at them and made the grim session even harsher._

_Izuna wiped the sweat of off his face and settled himself into his position._

_Both of them began to rapidly exchange blows, until Madara found an opening and knocked the younger boy few feets away. _

_Izuna swiftly counterattacked and punched his older brother, when he suddenly saw a flash of red and caught Izuna in a headlock._

"_You're cheating. We said we wouldn't use the Sharingan. That's not nice."_

_Izuna struggled to get out of the hold and whined "Ni-san, let me go!"_

_Madara only chuckled and tightened the hold._

"_Aniki, please!"_

_Madara saw suddenly the picture of his younger brother writhing and moaning below him before his eyes and he released his hold onto the younger boy, who stumbled to the ground. He blushed a little when he saw his brother sitting with spread legs and pouting on the ground and looked at him with his charcoaled eyes._

_He abruptly turned around and only glanced behind him when he heard his brother._

"_Madara-niisan, is everything alright?" _

_He sighed softly when he looked at the bulge between his legs._

"_No, not really. But...maybe..." He trailed of when he got an idea and a smirk began to spread over his face._

_Quickly turning he faced his little brother and caught him in strong Genjutsu with his Sharingan._

_Izuna's eyes dulled and life seemed to leave his body when Madara began to walk towards him and stopped exactly in front of him._

_Hesitantly he reached towards the bulge in his pants and gave it a slow stroke._

_He had never touched himself. Moreover never in that place and he gasped when his cock twitched._

_Staring at his little brother he willed him to move and sighed when he felt the slender hands of his brother on the waistband of his pants._

_Madara licked his dry lips and stared transfixed at the younger boy who was slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulled them down._

_His hot shaft was revealed and he shivered with anticipation when he felt the air at his exposed length. Precum was dripping from the tip and he moaned loudly when the cool breath of his brother hit him._

_Madara began to get scared and tried his own body to move away, but all thoughts fled him, when a hot mouth engulfed him._

_He didn't care that it was his twelve-year-old brother doing those things to him that send him in a frenzy or that they were on the outside and everyone could see them._

_The only thing that was important to him now was the pleasure he experienced._

_A shy tongue licked at the tip of his length, while clumsy hands stroked the base._

_Madara panted when a new wave of pleasure cursed through his whole body._

_His hands grabbed Izuna's hair and pushed him closer._

_He wanted his cock deeper in the hot and wet canvas and he jerked his hips forward not heading his little brother coughs._

_Izuna's mouth closed again around his length and the whole cavity tightened around Madara._

_He only saw a blinding light when he came screaming, shooting his seed deeply into Izuna's mouth, while waves of pleasure came crashing down at him._

_Madara blinked when he began to see more clearly._

_His legs buckled and he stared into the unmoving face of Izuna. His lips were swollen and red, which contrasted with the milky cum, which dripped onto the ground._

_Madara bend to his brother and their lips slowly touched._

_Flashback end_

When the light and the darkness ended their battle for dominance, he could see a bit again. Everything was still shadowed and blurred, but he made out forms and colours.

When Madara looked out of a window he saw that it was night, but he turned away again when he felt something shiver next to him.

An arousing sight greeted his eyes.

Izuna lay helplessly whimpering beside his futon and clutched his eyes.

He could see a dark liquid dripping along the long fingers to the floor and realized

that it had to come from his brother's eyes.

The atmosphere threatened to suffocate him, he felt entirely to hot.

He could feel the familiar pulsing of his arousal between his legs and he slowly reached out to touch Izuna.

His little brother moaned softly when he felt Madara touching him, but he didn't protest when he removed his clutching hands from his face.

Sucking in the air, Madara saw the void holes where the eyes should be.

The eyelids were sunken in and blood streaked down the white cheeks.

The moonlight created a halo against the dishevelled black hair and Madara

was reminded of an angel.

A fallen and bleeding angel.

Unable to contain his lust he rolled around and pinned Izuna under him against the futon. Izuna shrieked in pain, but was to weak and disorientated to fight him.

Madara's hands began to roam the lean body beneath him, but it wasn't enough.

He needed to feel him.

Frantic he began to rip of the clothed covering the boy and slipped of his

sleeping kimono.

Madara moaned when he felt the warm skin of the other against his own.

"Aniki...What...What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I only ensure you how much I need you and how much you help me!"

He smirked cruelly and ground his hips against the others.

The friction created and the sobbing moan of Izuna drove Madara over the edge.

He brutally pushed the boy deeper into the futon and spread the long legs.

He stopped for a moment and looked at the beauty beneath him.

Izuna was squirming and tried to get away, but Madara hold him in place and watched the half-erect member twitching slightly. A little lower he saw the puckered

hole and licked his chapped lips.

Madara couldn't wait anymore and brutally shoved his leaking cock into the boy.

The young man panted when he felt the convulsing tightness around him and pushed

harder. He paid his screaming and trashing brother no heed and pulled out, only to push in again.

He continued at a fast pace and didn't notice when blood allowed him to penetrate him even further. Activating his Sharingan and memorized every little thing, while

Izuna was yelling at Madara to stop. He tried to hit him, but Madara laid a hand around Izuna's neck and began to squeeze of his air supply.

He gasped for breath and his hands tried to pry the hand off of him, but it wouldn't work.

Madara was lost in the tightness that pulsed around his cock and didn't feel when his brother beneath him stopped the struggling.

Panting harshly he continued to pound into the lifeless body until he couldn't hold

it any longer and came deep within the body. With a sigh he collapsed onto the other

and drifted to sleep.

Madara awoke to the crack of dawn, when the first rays of sunlight danced in the room.

The body beneath him was rapidly turning colder and he pulled his since long softened cock out of it.

He leaned down and kissed Izuna softly on his unresponsive lips. Sighing he stood up and watched the mangled body.

The white skin, the bloody eye sockets, the dark bruise around his neck, the mingled blood and cum between the legs. He was truly a fallen angel.

Madara smiled, while he slipped into his loose kimono and strode towards the door.

Before he left the room a whisper broke the silence.

A hollow promise, which echoed in the room.

"_I will make us great, love!"_

**Years later**

A cloaked man stood between trees and watched the gathered people with cold eyes..

There were many families. Proud parents with their children. In that moment they didn't care who was rich or poor, who belonged to a clan or not.

Everyone was happy that a new generation would continue on, that the proud city Konoha had not fallen prey to a demon.

The stranger suddenly turned around when he felt a presence beside him.

When he looked down, he saw a young boy who beamed up at him.

The man blinked surprised when he saw the likeness between the boy and someone who was already long gone.

The child looked up at him with charcoal eyes and seemed to watch his every move.

"What do you want?"

The child smiled softly when he heard the question.

"I saw you here all alone and wanted to know who you are!"

The man quirked an eyebrow at him and replied "You are also alone. Where are your parents?"

"They are with my little brother!" He gesticulated to bench where a man and a woman, holding an infant, were sitting.

Both of them displayed proudly the Uchiha clan crest on their clothing.

The woman turned to the man and said something to him, whereon the man

looked searching around until he stood up and loudly called: "Itachi, come here!"

The little boy made a face and turned to the man.

"Uhh, I have to go!" Without waiting for a reply he bolted towards his parents and began to talk animatedly with them.

Hidden in the shadows of the trees the cloaked stranger licked his lips and smiled.

He had learned over the years that every angel could fall.


End file.
